falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Breeze (Survivor's Guilt)
Winter Breeze was the President of the Enclave Remnant and an antagonist in Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt. History Before Sunshine and Rainbows Winter Breeze is an enigma in many ways, what little is known is that she was originally a schoolteacher in the Enclave before she entered politics and became the Secretary of Education prior to the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows. Political Career Winter Breeze spent time as a refugee in the camp outside of Maresprings where she crossed paths with Calamity and Velvet Remedy while they were looking for Element Bearers. While Winter did not get an Element, she did travel with the Element Bearers for the remainder of their search, and was the one who recruited Henrietta as the Element of Magic. Winter Breeze was made the President of the Enclave Remnant following the collapse of the central government. She was the one who instituted the re-organization of the government into the seven Wonderbolt Generals. Very little is known about her life during this time period, but Nova identified her as Icy Wind, a Pegasus mare that she had crossed paths with during the Great Schism. Apparently Nova had at one point saved her life during the conflict, and Winter considered this a debt to be repaid. The Enclave's Return Following the defeat of General Bluejay at New Pegasus, Winter Breeze started to gather her forces to launch her master plan to take over Equestria. She hijacked the radios across Equestria and broadcast a speech calling out the New Canterlot Republic for being corrupt and incompetent as well as revealing that the NCR had been hiding the fact that Scootaloo was still alive from Equestria. She also promised aid to any settlement that pledged its loyalty to the Enclave and only the Enclave. She's later mentioned as having visited Stable 48 in order to gain access to a key related to Protocol Zeta, and went on to contact Scootaloo over the radio in Stable 122. She later makes more speeches and took over Manehattan and uses Tenpony Tower as her base of operations in the city. When Scootaloo and company attempt to enter Tenpony Tower under stealth, Winter Breeze greets Riva at the door and talks with her briefly in the Zebra Language. During the battle of Tenpony Tower she met with Scootaloo in the Megaspell chamber for Celestia One where Scootaloo learned the truth, that Winter is her descendant. Winter and her forces were forced to pull out of Tenpony Tower and Manehattan, but not before dealing a crippling blow to morale. Personality What little can be gathered about Winter Breeze is that she seems cold but at the same time charismatic. As she has only appeared as a voice, its hard to tell much more. She came across as affable and polite, almost friendly during the brief interaction between her and Scootaloo. Notes * Winter Breeze seems to be in part based on John Henry Eden from Fallout 3. Category:Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave Members (Survivor's Guilt) Category:Enclave Remnants Category:Characters Category:Characters (Survivor's Guilt)